The Times She Hated Him
by Ivytika
Summary: Hermione Granger hates Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy hates Hermione Granger. What more could there possibly be to say?
1. Chapter 1

The Times She Hated Him

Year 1

Hermione walked slowly towards the Forbidden forest behind Harry, Ron, and Hagrid with Fang next to her and Draco Malfoy slightly behind her carrying a lantern. She was listening to Hagrid explaining their detention when she heard steps quicken behind her and a dark shape appear next to her.

Malfoy.

She glanced at him quickly, his white blond hair illuminated by the lamp and the angles of his face sharpened by the shadows. He looked at her and his scowl deepened.

"I bet this is the first time you haven't been the perfect little student?" He asked/stated with a raised brow and small smirk

"Yes. And it's all thanks to you." Hermione said coldly staring ahead of her.

"Thanks to me?"

"Yes. Thanks to you. You were so desperate to get us in trouble." Hermione said with a sniff.

"Yeah well look how well that worked out for me. I'm here too you know. Besides you shouldn't place all the blame on me. You were out after curfew following your precious Potter around. You broke the rules Granger. Don't be upset with me for your mistake." Malfoy said looking at her.

"You could've stayed out of it! It had nothing to do with you." Hermione said loudly before blushing as Harry and Ron turned to look at her.

"You okay Hermione?" Harry called back to her.

"Yeah he isn't bothering you is he?" Ron asked glaring at Malfoy.

"I'm fine Harry. I can handle it Ron." Hermione called to them. The boys nodded and turned back towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Aw Potter and the Weasel are worried about you." Malfoy said laughingly. "How sweet."

"Leave them alone Malfoy." Hermione said darkly.

"Don't tell me what to do Granger. You're nothing compared to me. You should be begging my forgiveness for this whole mess" Malfoy said lifting his face up and looking down at her.

"I hate you." Hermione said glaring at him and biting the inside of her cheek.

"I know." Malfoy said turning to face the Forest.

They walked together in silence for the rest of the trip to their detention destination. Hermione silently questioning the blond boy next to her and said boy questioning his own actions towards the bushy haired bookworm. Both knew only trouble could come from this.

….

Year 2

Hermione had gone to the Library after dinner. She knew that it was dangerous but she wanted to do a little research to see if she could find answers. She was sure she had read about an incident similar to the ones going on at Hogwarts.

"Granger" a smooth voice drawled as books were dropped unceremoniously on the table in front of her.

"What do you want now Malfoy" Hermione sighed as she glared at him. "Didn't fit in all the insults you wanted earlier?"

"Just wanted to do a bit of revision before curfew is all."

"And you couldn't pick another table?" Hermione asked as she waved her hand at the empty tables surrounding them. "I thought you wouldn't want to be seen with a lowly Mudblood like me."

"Still upset about that then?" Malfoy asked with a smirk. "I was just stating the facts Granger." He leaned closer to her, staring into her chocolate eyes and stated in a low voice "You are a Mudblood."

"And you're a stuck up, egotistical bastard that has nothing better to do than bully those who you think are lower than you." Hermione said in one breath.

"I don't think it Granger. I know it." Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Well could you know it somewhere not near me?" Hermione asked looking back down at the book she was reading.

Malfoy was silent for a few minutes and all that could be heard between the two of them was the scratching of the quill Malfoy was using to write his essay for potions and the flipping of pages as Hermione scanned them searching. She had gone through 3 books and Malfoy had moved onto his Transfiguration assignment before Hermione moaned leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes.

"It's hopeless." She whispered to herself with closed eyes. Suddenly she heard a dragging sound and opened her eyes to look at Malfoy who had slid her book to him and was quickly scanning the page before sliding it back to her.

"Still haven't figured it out then." He said quietly.

"Figured what out?" Hermione asked as her brows drew together.

"What's causing the accidents around here." Malfoy said going back to his assignment.

"What and you have?" Hermione questioned.

"Obviously."

"Well care to share?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone.

Malfoy reached down into his bag and grabbed a small balled up sheet of paper and gently tossed it to Hermione before going back to his assignment. Hermione looked at him quizzically before slowly unfolding the paper and quickly scanning it.

"Oh of course!" Hermione said suddenly before biting her lip "But how is it getting around?" She questioned as Malfoy looked back up at her watching as she worked through the problem. Both were silent for a moment before Hermione brightened and snapped her fingers.

"The pipes!" She exclaimed loudly and quickly scribbled it on the sheet. "But it says anyone who looks at it dies. No one has died."

"Then obviously no one has looked directly at it. That one kid…. Creevy is it? Saw it through his camera. The other kid saw it through nearly headless Nick." Malfoy said in a smug tone.

"And Nick is already dead so he couldn't die again." Hermione said in a quiet tone.

"Well done Granger." Malfoy said softly

"For a mudblood." Hermione said quietly before quickly glancing up at Malfoy. "How did you figure it out so fast? It's only just happened. Unless you know who opened the Chamber of secrets?" Hermione asked glaring at Malfoy.

Malfoy looked back at her for a few seconds obviously deciding something before opening his mouth.

"Not exactly who. I know how. And why." He said leaning back in his chair.

"And you were going to let it happen weren't you." Hermione asked accusingly.

"It's targeting Mudbloods not Purebloods. Your problem not mine." Malfoy said as he gathered his school supplies and stood up. "And being friends with potter you're probably next on the list." He said looking down at her.

"I hate you." Hermione said coldly as she also began to gather her supplies.

"I know." Malfoy said with a smirk before walking away.

Hermione watched him as he left the Library questioning why he would help her at all just as Malfoy was questioning why he had helped the mublood and gone against his own father.

She was supposed to be nothing. Lower than low. But there was something about her that intrigued him. Something that drew him to her.

He was a prick. She knew it. Everyone knew it. But there was something about him that confused her. A riddle that needed solving and who was she to say no to a challenge like that.

Watch your back Malfoy." She said softly.

 _Later in the Hospital Wing_

"Why weren't you more careful Granger?" Malfoy asked softly as he gently ran his hand through her hair before standing, giving one last glance at a petrified Hermione before leaving the room.

…..

Year 3

She was walking down one of the several long corridors that made up Hogwarts on her way to dinner when she turned the corner and bumped into someone. Hermione had expected to feel the cold stone floor beneath her and instead found a pair of arms around her waist.

"Thank you I….." she froze as her eyes met the silver eyes of one Draco Malfoy.

"Oh it's you." She said bitterly, disappointed to see not a mark on his pale face.

"Yes me." An equally bitter voice responded "What you want to punch me again?"

"Don't tempt me." Hermione replied before blushing slightly at the realization she was still in his arms. She quickly pulled away and straightened her robes.

"That wasn't a nice thing to do Granger. I was questioned all day about the nose." Malfoy said looking down at Hermione.

"Good. You deserved it. Buckbeak barely scratched you!" Hermione snapped at him.

"That animal deserves nothing less than death. As does that oaf for allowing such a dangerous creature to be around students." Malfoy said with a sniff.

"You leave Hagrid alone. He hasn't done anything to you. Just leave them alone." Hermione said angrily, shaking at the strong emotions washing over her.

Malfoy was staring at her again obviously deciding something before opening his mouth and stepping closer to her.

"Look I never meant for it to go this far. I only wanted to get the oaf suspended from teaching for a while. I don't want the Hippogriff dead." Malfoy said in a quiet voice. His tone almost sounding remorseful.

"Then stop this… please…" Hermione whispered to him.

"Why does this matter to you? Your oaf is getting off lightly." Malfoy asked with a raised brow. He was generally curios.

"It's not just about Hagrid. Buckbeak is an amazing creature. Intelligent and beautiful" Hermione said looking up at him.

"Mmmm so rare a combination." Malfoy said looking down at her.

Brown eyes met silver as they stood there. Time slowed and they slowly drew together, Malfoys' hand coming to rest on her waist and her hands resting on his chest.

"Malfoy…. Draco…. Please don't do this." Hermione begged him

"Do what?" He asked absentmindedly still looking down at her.

"Kill Buckbeak. Please leave it alone. Tell people it wasn't worth your time or something. Please just stop it."

Malfoy pulled away and Hermione suddenly realized how close she had gotten to kissing him. What was wrong with them? Hermione wasn't familiar with this side of Malfoy. She didn't know how to react to him.

"I can't. I made a public display Granger. I swore that animal would pay. I can't go back on that now. I can't suddenly have a change of heart. I have a reputation you know." And suddenly the Malfoy Hermione knew was back with his smug smirk.

She wanted to hit him again.

"So you are going to let that innocent animal die because you have too much pride to change your mind. You're a coward." Hermione hissed at him.

"And you're not. Yes yes I know how _Brave_ all you Gryffindors are. Brave and have no standards."

"No standards?! We have higher standards than you Slytherins. You care about nothing but yourselves. We care about others. We help people when they need it. Have you ever helped anyone in your entire life?" Hermione asked coldly, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Forgetting last year already are we Granger?" Malfoy asked also raising an eyebrow.

"I would have figured it out eventually."

"And by the time you would've someone could've died." Malfoy said smugly

Hermione stood there glaring at him. How DARE he! She clenched and unclenched her fists.

"Admit it. I helped you. I didn't have to. I could've left you to figure it out yourself."

"Yes Malfoy you helped me. You helped me after weeks of knowing what was going on. Three people were petrified Malfoy, myself included."

"If I hadn't helped you it could've been three people dead. You weren't quick enough Granger. And while you were petrified Potter and Weasel killed the damned thing so what did you _actually_ do? They don't need you Granger. YOU needed help." Malfoy said smirking at her.

Hermione stepped towards him and turned her head up to meet his eyes.

"I _hate_ you." She hissed at him before walking around him, making sure her shoulder bumped him on her way before a cold hand grabbed her arm, turning her slightly to look at him.

"I know." Malfoy said staring into her eyes before releasing her arm and continuing on his way.

Hermione stood there for a few moments thinking about their encounter. Malfoy had admitted he didn't want Buckbeak dead which showed he was more than just the cold, smug exterior he showed everyone. That was the side Hermione almost kissed. No. She wouldn't have. She couldn't have. She truly hated Malfoy. She hated everything he was and everything he stood for. He's been Harry's enemy since the beginning. It's just… Something about him was different.

Draco continued on his way to the Dungeons thinking about his encounter with Granger. He thought about how beautiful she had gotten to be in these few years. Beautiful?! What the hell? He had wanted to kiss her when they were talking. KISS HER! He hated her. He hated her frizzy hair that only got frizzier in potions. He hated how smart she was, how she could beat him in every subject. He hated how she was friends with Potter and Weasley. He hated that she was a Gryffindor. He hated how she looked at him.

Malfoy stopped.

He didn't hate that she was a mudblood. The top reason he should hate her and yet it doesn't bother him. He wanted her. Merlin help him he wanted Hermione Granger.

…..

 _ **HEY GUYS! Just wanted to know what you think? Good, bad, Eh *Shrug*. Should I keep it going or just stop now. If you have any comments, concerns, or complaints I'd love to hear from you. Also if you have any ideas of where this should go please help I'm having problems.**_

 _ **Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow it's been a long time. Anyone still there? I have not read this chapter all the way through because I've been staring at it for 4 days so I'm sure there are things to be fixed. Sorry. I'll do it better next time.**

Year 4

 _"Ron you spoil everything!"_

Hermione sat barefoot and crying on the steps where she collapsed after her fight with Ron.

" _He's using you."_

So? Hermione didn't want to admit it to herself but she was using him too. A small part of her wanted to make Ron jealous. She wanted to make him regret not asking her. Hermione hid her face in her hands as she continued to cry to herself. She wasn't worried about Viktor coming to find her since he had been discussing Quidditch when she left him.

Hermione heard a scuffle and felt the brush of fabric as someone sat next to her.

"Granger."

She sighed. Not now.

"Go away Malfoy." Hermione responded without looking at him.

"You really shouldn't waste your tears over Weasley. Especially not when you look like that."

She peeked up at him. He was leaning back on his elbows, his legs stretched out in front of him, his Blond hair hanging in his face almost covering his eyes.

"Careful Malfoy. That's almost a compliment" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Oh well we can't have that now can we Granger?" Malfoy asked smirking at her.

"What are you doing out here anyway? Shouldn't you be with your date?" She said glancing around.

"Shouldn't you? You could be on the arm of the third most wanted man in Hogwarts and instead you're out here crying over someone who isn't even on the list." Malfoy said smirking again

"Third most wanted? Who are the two wanted before a famous Quidditch player?" Hermione asked letting the mention of Ron pass.

"Diggory and then me of course."

"Oh of course. I'm surprised you'd allow Cedric to be the most wanted," Hermione said smiling "I didn't know your pride could take it."

"It's only because he's in the tournament. After this he'll go back to where he belongs."

"And you'll go back to being first?" Hermione asked raising a brow at him

"Obviously." Malfoy replied running a hand through his hair.

"And where is Harry on this list of yours?"

"He's just after Diggory and before Longbottom."

"Oh really?"

"He gets extra points for being the chosen one but he loses massive points for being a Gryffindor." Malfoy says with a smirk.

"And what's wrong with being a Gryffindor?" Hermione asks with mock offence, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing if you prefer to be a goody two shoes. It's the last house I'd want to be in."

"Another list?" Hermione asked laughingly.

"Of course. Do you want to know?"

"Alright then. Enlighten me." She says leaning towards him

"Slytherin is first of course, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, and lastly there's Gryffindor."

"Any reason to that order?"

"Slytherin are cunning and extremely good at getting what they want so of course that makes them the best, Ravenclaw have an intelligence that makes them valuable, Hufflepuff know how to have a good time, and Gryffindor is the lowest house because…" Malfoy hesitates looking at Hermione.

This can't be good.

"Because…" Hermione prompts him.

"Well because they have no sense of self preservation." He finishes.

"What? Yes we do. We don't just run into dangerous situations you know!" She laughs

"I seem to remember you fighting off a troll in the girls' toilets in first year?" Malfoy said smirking at her.

"That was an accident!" She laughed.

"Sure it was Hermione." He laughed leaning towards her and nudging her slightly. Somehow him calling her by her first name came simply and naturally and both realized this. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten. That seemed to be a habit for her with him. He reached out a hand and twirled a loose strand of her hair.

They both smile and fall into silence. Hermione looks down at her feet in thought.

"That's not why you think Gryffindor is the lowest house though is it?" Hermione half states half questions.

He pauses and withdraws his hand from her.

"No."

"What's the real reason?" She asks looking at him.

"Let's not." He says looking away from her

"Why not? I want to know Draco."

"Can you remember the last time we were around each other without fighting Hermione? Why can't you just accept my answer and let it go. I don't want to argue tonight." He says grabbing her hand and forcing her to look at him. "Let's just enjoy our time tonight."

"I…" Hermione looks into his eyes. She doesn't want to fight either. Not after what happened with Ron. "I want to know what you really think of me… of my house" She says pulling her hand from his and looking away again. Thank god this hallway is empty or they'd be getting some strange looks.

Malfoy pulls further away from her and sighs before straightening and looking ahead of him.

"There's nothing good about the Gryffindor house. They have no standards and accept anyone. The entire house is made up of Blood Traitors and Mudbloods. They should be wiped out. They threaten the purity of our world and each generation is getting weaker and weaker. Soon we'll be no better than Muggles." He stated without feeling.

Hermione was shocked. Stunned. Appalled. Upset. Offended. Angry. Bitter. And ever so slightly heartbroken much to her dismay.

"You…" She pauses to swallow. "You actually think that? You actually believe that?" She asks shaking.

"Of course. It's what I was raised to believe."

Hermione falls silent as tears build up even as she tries to blink them away. Angrily she stands up and slips her shoes back on and dusts herself off before glaring down at him.

"You're wrong Malfoy. Gryffindor is the best house because they accept everyone no matter what's in their blood. Slytherin is the worst house. It's full of small-minded, prejudiced, chauvinistic people with warped ideas about life. In the end the Pure-bloods will wipe themselves out if they can't change their ways. I for one wouldn't mind that in some cases."

Malfoy stands up next to her and glares down

"I suppose I should expect that from a dirty little Mudblood like you." He sneers.

Hermione gasps as she feels the tears once again.

"I hate you." She says before climbing up the steps quickly.

"I know." He calls after her.

After she left his sight he sighs and runs a hand through his hair. _Damn._ He didn't mean for it to go that far but he found himself far too comfortable around her and she seemed too comfortable around him. That was a danger to both with the war that was undeniably on the way. He had to push her away. It was the only way to keep both of them safe. He knew that. What he didn't know was why it hurt him so much to upset her.

….

Hermione collapsed onto the cold stone steps and hugs her legs to her before giving into the tears. _Damn._ He was right. She should have just accepted his first answer. They had been laughing together and she found herself oddly comfortable around him and he seemed comfortable around her too. She knew what was coming. Everyone knew even if they didn't know they knew. You could feel it in the air. A coldness that touched your soul. It was probably good that they fought again. That they didn't get too close to each other. That was the only way they're both be safe. She knew that. What she didn't know was why what he said hurt her so much.

Hermione let out another sob and buried her face into her knees.

….

Year 5

Hermione walks quickly down the long hall of Hogwarts on her way to the DAs

training session when she hears footsteps behind her. Quickly she rounds the next corner and withdraws her wand prepared for whoever was following her as they come around the corner.

"Granger." He drawls as her wand digs into his throat.

"What do you want Malfoy." Hemione hisses out as she pushes her wand deeper.

"She knows you and your friends are up to something. I've come to warn you that she's closing in on you." He says coldly and he pushes her wand away.

"And why do you care? You'd love for Harry to get caught."

"You're right. I would enjoy both Potter and Weasley to get caught." He says smirking

"So why are you warning me Malfoy? Why do you care?" She questions.

"It doesn't matter." He says before turning to leave.

"Yes it does Malfoy. Why not just let her catch us? Why not help her? You could've just followed me all the way there but you let me hear you following me. Tell me why you care." She calls after him.

He stiffens and turns to face her.

"You really want to know Granger?" He asks calmly.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't." She states

He walks towards her. Closer and closer. Invading her personal space and forcing her back into the wall behind her as he leans into her and traps her in between his arms.

"I care because of you." He says softly looking into her eyes.

"M…me? Wh..what are you talking about?" Hermione stuttered

"Oh come on Granger… Hermione…. You and I both know it's there. I care about you and I shouldn't. Believe me I've tried not to. Tried to not think about you. Tried to ignore you and your friends. But I can't stop it. I can't help it. Even after everything I still want you." He states calmly still looking at her.

Hermione was floored by his confession. She opens her mouth to respond to him and he leans in quickly to kiss her.

It was… hard to describe the feeling of it considering that her brain froze the moment he cornered her. His kissed her softly and hesitantly and she found herself leaning into it. He deepened it as he moved closer to her trapping her body between his and the wall, placing his hands on her waist as hers wrapped around the back of his neck pulling him even closer to her. It was incredible. Eventually though they both pulled away in need of air and Hermione suddenly realized what she was doing. She gasped and pushed him away.

"No… No we can't do this… We can't. It's too fast." She gasps at him

"Why not Hermione? Why can't we?" he asks moving back towards her. She sticks her arm out stopping him.

"This is all happening too fast. I need time Draco. I need to think."

"Too fast? Hermione we've known each other for years." He states laughing slightly

"And in those years all we've done is fought and hated each other." She states

"You know that isn't true. There were moments…" He starts before she cuts him off.

"There were moments when we forgot who we were. When we could be around each other and enjoy it but the majority of the time that wasn't the case. You can't just turn around and do this Draco. Not after everything we've gone through." Her tone left no room for argument.

"You can't say that. Not if you've felt the way I've felt. Just… tell me that there's something there Hermione. Tell me I'm not alone in this. Tell me that maybe there's a chance for us someday." He says almost pleadingly.

"I can't Draco. I can't tell you that. I can't." Hermione said sadly.

Malfoy looked at her for a moment before straitening. Back to business it seemed.

"No matter." He says stiffly. "I've come to tell you that Umbridge knows your friends are up to something. She's started a group to try and track you down and help her stop you. She's even starting to seriously question some of your group. Punishing them if they lie to her."

Hermione suddenly found it hard to breathe. His cold demeanor was like someone doused her in ice water. She was even shaking slightly. How he could go from charming and warm to stone like in a matter of seconds confused her to no end.

"This… this group Umbridge has formed… Who's in it?" she asks quietly.

"Slytherins mostly. A couple of others who don't like Potter or who need the bonus she's added."

"And the questioning and punishment? What is she doing?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She… She has quite a large range of things she can do. Detention is by far the least of your problems. I'll save you from knowing the more serious punishments." He said as he walked over to the bench against the wall and sat down.

Hermione hesitated before also walking over and siting next to him. She was careful not to touch him though.

"She can't do that can she? The ministry wouldn't allow her to do that to us. We're just kids."

"The ministry doesn't care what she does here as long as she gets the results they want. That's why they sent her here." He pauses for a moment considering his words carefully. "And even if they did want to stop her I don't think they could."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questions.

"I'm not sure she actually answers to the ministry. Officially she does but her actions seem… Darker. Like she knows she won't get in trouble for it…." He stops and looks at her.

"You think she works for him?" she asks quietly.

He nods and leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I think it's more than likely. If she is then we all have to watch our backs. Who knows what she's willing to do or who she'll target."

"Dumbledore will stop her. He can't let her get away with this." Hermione states assuredly

"He won't be able to. Like I said, officially she works for the ministry. They sent her here. They'll let her do whatever to get things done."

"Then we'll have to." Hermione grabs his arm. "We have to stop her somehow. We can't let her do this to us. Draco please you have to help us." Hermione pleads.

Draco looks at her arm and turns to face her. He grabs her hand with one of his as the other goes to her cheek. Hermione leans into his touch and softly sighs. Malfoy smiles lightly before pulling away and standing.

"I can't Hermione. I can't help you. I can't" He says.

"Why not? Draco please." Hermione stands and looks up at him.

"I've helped you all I can. I came to warn you and I've done that. I'm finished now. Do with it what you will."

"Why Draco?" Hermione asks suddenly angry at his cold refusal. "Why because we're not Slytherin? Because we're not Pure-bloods?"

"Yes Granger. That's exactly why. I may not agree with her ways but I agree with Umbridge. Following Potter will only get you killed."

"I thought you cared Malfoy. What happens if I get hurt. What if I'm on the receiving end of her extreme punishments? What happens then?" She's almost shouting now.

"That's up to you. I've done what I've set out to do. I warned you and it's clear you wont listen. I told you my feelings and you've turned me down. What happens next depends on you and your friends." He says looking down at her.

Hermione found again that she had no idea what to say. He wouldn't help her. He'd let her get hurt. He'd let her friends get hurt. He said he cared about her but it was clear he only cared about himself.

"I hate you" Hermione growled at him.

He looked away and took a deep breath.

"I know." He grabbed her waist and quickly kissed her before pulling away and walking quickly away from her.

Hermione slowly touched her lips and laughed. How he could affect her so much she'd never understand. Except she knew why he affected her so much. As much as she wanted to deny it she cared about him just as much. She hoped he'd do the right thing in the end but she didn't hold her breath. She also knew that whatever he did she'd still care about him.

Hermione turned to continue to the DA. How she'd explain her tardiness she didn't know but Ron and Harry would explode if they knew the truth.

….

Year 6

Hermione watched as Malfoy quickly left the Great Hall immediately after he arrived. She watched as Harry stood up and followed him out of the room. That couldn't be a good sign. Just as she was about to stand up Ron stopped her.

"I wouldn't want to get in between that if I were you. You remember what happened last time." He stated around the remnants of his last mouthful of food.

Hermione grimaced and sat back down. Suddenly she lost all appetite and twirled her food around on her dish.

"Harry can handle Malfoy, Hermione." Ron said encouragingly.

"I know he can." Hermione said smiling at Ron. "I just hope they stick to the simple Hexs"

"I think Harry wants to try out that new spell… You know… The one in the book?" Ron whispered looking around even though no one was close enough to hear him over the usual clamor.

"Sectumsempra? He wouldn't…. He doesn't even know what it does…" Hermione said in thought.

"Well who better to practice it on than Malfoy." Ron smiled unnervingly.

"Ronald Weasley! You can't mean that!" Hermione almost yelled at him.

"What? All Malfoy has ever done is get us in trouble and call you bad things. I'm sure it wont be anything bad. We should just know in case." Ron finished lamely.

"But we don't know! Anything could happen…I'll be back later… I'm going to go do some research." Hermione said quickly standing up.

"Uh alright later." Ron called after her.

Hermione quickly made her way out of the Great Hall and paused. She could try to find Harry and Draco but there was no guarantee she would…. Or she could go and confront the main source of her problems and she knew exactly where to go for that. Hermione turned and walked down towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom

She walked up to the mostly closed door and knocked loudly. She waited a few seconds before she heard a voice call from inside.

"Enter."

Hermione walked in. The once well-lit room was now gloomy. Very rarely was it ever one of her favourites classes, except for when Lupin was here, and Snape was definitely not one of her favourite teachers but right now she needed him. She looked around finally spotting him standing by the supplies cabinet sorting out the stock. He turned and scowled at her.

"What is it Miss Granger?" His tone clearly let her know he didn't like this interruption.

"Sir…" Hermione paused suddenly unsure of how to proceed. "Have you spoken to Professor Slughorn recently?"

"I have." He replied dully.

"And did professor Slughorn happen to mention who was at the top of the class?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"He did."

"You're a Half-Blood…. Aren't you sir?" Hermione asked shifting on her feet as his scowl deepened. She had heard from Order Members about his parents when they were discussing if he could be trusted or not.

"That really isn't your concern Miss Granger"

"Your mothers last name was Prince wasn't it?" Hermione said hesitantly stepping closer to him.

Snape sighed obviously annoyed "Yes."

"So by my reasoning that would make you the Half-Blood Prince?"

"Potter has my potions book doesn't he." Snape stated as he straitened. Hermione thought for one moment that he was afraid.

"He does. He's been using it in Potions. There's a spell in there…"

"Sectumsempra." Snape cut her off.

"Yes… And I think he's going to use it."

"What makes you think that?" He asks moving towards her.

"He doesn't trust Dra… Malfoy. He followed Malfoy somewhere and I think he's planning on confronting him… and using that spell to do it." Hermione swallowed nervously.

Hermione gasped loudly as Snape staggered back into a desk holding his chest.

"I…Believe… He has already done it Miss Granger." Snape gasped out before quickly walking towards the door. Hermione followed him closely gaining odd looks from students standing around.

Hermione followed Snape down a series of halls and stairways until they came upon a bathroom where Hermione saw Harry standing there stunned. Snape barely spared him a glance as he walked past. Hermione dashed back around the corner as Harry began to walk in the opposite direction. Once he was gone Hermione dashed into the bathroom to find shattered mirrors and the floor covered in water. Red water. Hermione held her breath as she saw Snape kneel beside a moaning Draco Malfoy covered in multiple cuts. She moved slowly towards the pair.

Minutes passed as Snape repeated a chant over Draco and Hermione watched in awe as the blood around them seeped back up into his body and his cuts slowly began to close. Eventually all that was left of the assault were long, silver scars covering his chest and his breathing slowed to a normal pace.

"He'll be alright Miss Granger. We got here in time." Snape said with an unusual softness as he watched Draco come around.

"Severus…" Draco groaned out.

"I know Draco. Miss Granger warned me about Potter."

"Hermione…" Draco said leaning up slightly.

"Draco… I'm so glad you're alright." Hermione said with a soft smile and teary eyes.

Draco stood up slowly and looked down at the scars. He turned slightly and what Hermione saw almost made her heart stop.

"No…" she gasped out. "No this can't be… That can't be…"

"It is. I'm one of them now." Draco said pulling his sleeves down.

"But you can't be! Not after everything. Please please tell me you aren't serious." She cried.

"It's my place Granger." Malfoy said scowling. "He chose me."

"How could you! He wants to kill Harry… To Kill me and anyone like me! How could you follow him?" Hermione stood grabbing his arm.

He pulled away from her and looked at her disgustedly

"Because he's right Granger." He sneered. "People like you shouldn't be in this world. I've told you time and time again you don't belong.

"Draco…" Hermione begged. "I defended you. I brought Snape to help you. What I did saved your life…"

"I didn't ask for your help Granger. I don't want help from your kind. I don't want to be anywhere near you Mudblood." He said coldly.

Tears were running down Her face now. "I hate you" She sobbed out.

"I know" He smirked at her. She turned and quickly ran from the room.

"She cares for you Draco." Snape said quietly

"So?" He asked turning towards him.

"And you care for her."

Draco sighed. "We can't. We can't come running every time one of us is in danger. It has to stop. You and both know what I am and what I need to do. She can't be around when that happens."

"You're right to push her away. I did the same once. Don't make the same mistake I did."

"Sir?" Draco questioned.

"I pushed her too far away. In the end I lost her to another man and then I lost her completely. The day she died I died with her." Snape said as he walked towards the door. "You may be trying to protect her Draco, but in the end it's her choice. You can't choose for her and I very much hope you don't lose her." He said walking out of the room.

Draco stood in the empty bathroom considering Snapes advice. He thought his heart would die to see her with another man, and he knew for sure he would die if she did. No matter what he said to her or to Snape he knew he'd come running the second she was in danger. He would die if it meant she would live.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione walks wearily next to Ron and Harry up to the dark mansion. She was sure that even if it hadn't been night there, even if the sun had been up, the mansion would still seem cold and uninviting. She peers at Harry from the corner of her eye. The stinging jinx she hit him with was holding and with any luck he wouldn't be recognizable.

Hermione stumbles as the snatchers push her forward. Walking up to the gate surrounding the manor Hermione can see the dark outline of someone standing on the other side. Walking closer the three of them shoot worried glances at each other as they realize who it was.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

If she recognized them this mission would end a whole lot sooner than planned. The leader of the snatchers pushes Harry up into the gate as Bellatrix studies him closely. His hair is pushed back to reveal a faint scar. She smiled a wicked smile.

"Get… Draco" She whispers.

No.

Hermione had hoped her Jinx would be enough to disguise Harry from those who only knew his face from posters but Malfoy… Draco Malfoy would no doubt recognize him. And Ron. And Her. She starts breathing heavily as she felt tears building in her eyes. She had to be strong. If she started panicking they were dead.

The Snatchers follow Bellatrix back towards the manor and through the front door into the house. It seems to be darker in here than it is outside. They're brought deeper into the house into a large room with a large fireplace off to the side.

"Wait there…" Bellatrix hisses out pointing to the side of the room. "They'll be here soon…" She says as she grabs Harry from the Snatchers.

"Not you…" She says digging her wand into his neck.

The group remain silent except from the few groans of pain coming from Harry. They all still as they hear footsteps approaching. Hermione turns to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walk gracefully across the room. And there he is. The moment Hermione has been dreading has arrived. Draco Malfoy.

"What is it Bellatrix?" Hermione faintly hear Lucius ask.

She stared at him. She stared at Draco Malfoy. She thought after the war broke out that the Malfoys would have looked a lot better than they did. Draco was paler than usual and dressed entirely in black. Lucius looked like he had forgot to shave for a couple of days. Narcissa looked as if she were about to collapse, as if the effort of even standing were too much for her. To any outsider the Malfoys may have appeared perfectly normal. Graceful as always. But Hermione could see it. Fear. They were all afraid of what was next to come.

"Draco…" Lucius called motioning him to step forward. Draco looked briefly at his mother who nodded encouragingly to him. He stepped towards Harry to get a better look and Bellatrix yanked back his head forcing his face up.

"Well?" She asked with an almost crazed excitement panting.

Here it comes. Hermione holds her breath. There was no way he didn't recognize them.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

"I… I can't be sure…" He says hesitantly looking down at Harry. Lucius steps behind him quickly and places his hand on the back of Dracos neck.

"Draco… Look closely son…" Panic. Lucius Malfoy was panicking slightly and turned to glance at the snatchers. He lowered his voice "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord… Everything would be… forgiven…all… all would be as it was….y… You understand?" Lucius says stepping in front of Draco and nodding at him encouragingly.

Hermione watched as the Snatchers listened to him and the leader was quickly growing more annoyed by this. He began pacing back and forth in front of Hermione and Ron.

"Now we won't be forgetting _who_ actually caught him… I hope Mr. Malfoy." The Snatcher called over to them interrupting.

" _You dare to talk to me like that in my own house!_ " Lucius snapped back

Narcissa quickly ran up and put her hand on his arm

"Lucius…" She whispered warningly as she pulled him back away from Draco.

Bellatrix started panting again and reached out to grab Dracos hand. "Don't be shy sweetie… Come over..." She pulled him over to Harry and kneeled Draco down in front of him. "Now if this isn't who we think it is Draco… _And_ call him… He'll kill us all…. We need to be absolutely sure…" she finishes standing away from them.

Hermione watched in interest as Harry and Draco stared at each other. Draco hadn't ratted them out yet and Hermione hoped he wasn't about to.

Draco stared at him "What're wrong with his face?" He asks in mild disgust

Bellatrix turns to address the Snatchers "Yes, what is wrong with his face?"

The Snatcher looks at Harry "He came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon."

Hermione looks at Harry and takes in a deep breath. She looks at Bellatrix to see her already staring back.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx… Was it you deary?" She asks pointing her wand towards Hermione and walking closer to her. Draco turns slightly to watch Bellatrix and Hermione. He stares at the ground a moment before his eyes snap up to Harrys. Lucius steps towards Harry and Draco and places his hand on Dracos shoulder.

Bellatrix addresses the Snatchers in a bored tone. "Give me her wand, we'll see what her last spell was... Ah ha, I got you!" She cackles out happily when suddenly she gasps. Hermione looks towards what drew her attention and sees one of the snatchers holding the Sword of Gryffindor.

"What's that…" She asks shakily.

The snatcher looks down at the sword and back up at Bellatrix.

"Where did you get that from…" She points at the sword.

"It was in her bag when we searched her. Reckon it's mine now" He smiles at her.

Bellatrix attacks quickly throwing him back and spins around to attack the other two. She laughs as they struggle against her. After a moment she stops.

"Get out… Get out!" She screams at them. They both stumble to a stand and exit as fast as they can.

"Cissy…" Bellatrix storms over to where Hermione and Ron are standing and grabs Ron "Put the boys in the cellar!" Harry and Ron are dragged over to a set of steps leading downwards and are grabbed from behind by Wormtail as Bellatrix walks back over to Hermione "I'm going to have a conversation with this one… Girl to girl" She says standing face to face.

Hermione starts to breathe heavily and can't help the spark of panic that pulls at her at the thought of being alone with the Witch. Bellatrix turns and smiles at the Malfoys. Hermione spares a glance at Draco and can see her fear mirrored in his own face.

Hermione feels like crying as he breaks eye contact and stares at the floor swallowing.

She really is truly alone.

"Well… Does anyone want to stay for the show…" Bellatrix asks laughing. "Hmmm… Draco how about you… You could always practice your curses on her…" She smiles grabbing at Hermione and pulling her forward to face Draco. He looks at her again and swallows a few times.

"Unfortunately, Bella I've asked Draco for his assistance in the Library. Perhaps later this evening if there's anything left of her." Narcissa Malfoy stepped forward coolly and grab ahold of Draco and pulled him away from them. All three Malfoys left the room quickly.

"Well dear… I suppose it's just you and me now…" Bellatrix smiled wickedly.

….

Draco sat uneasily in his chair in the Library with his mother. He didn't know what was going on and from the sound of it he didn't want to know. Hermione shreaked once again and the sound pierced the mansion. Everywhere he turned he heard her scream.

"Oh how I wish Bella would use a silencing charm when she did that" Narcissa said calmly from her chair by the fire.

"She never does. You know that. She enjoys the sound of their cries too much." Lucius said from his desk where he was writing something.

They fall into silence once again and for once the screams stop as well. They turn as Bellatrix enters the room.

"Well?" Lucius asks her. "Is she dead?"

"Not yet." Bellatrix smiles as she flops into a chair. "But she's lying to me. She knows something. Why won't she just give it up?"

Draco had to stop himself from smirking at that. Hermione Granger knows something? Never. He can't help but admire her. Being both a Malfoy and a Death Eater he's grown accustomed to the forms of punishment around here. He's been trained to withstand hours of torture in his life and he was rather good at Occlumency thanks to Bellatrix and was even able to block Snape from his mind. But Hermione was none of that. She hasn't had to face the same terrors he has. She hasn't had to live in the same house as Bellatrix, who found she quite enjoyed training him and wouldn't stop even after his screams stopped. She hasn't had any training against torture and yet even Bellatrix couldn't get anything from her. He continues to listen to the conversation as he pretends to read his book.

"Perhaps she truly doesn't know anything?" Narcissa asked.

"She knows something. She has my sword Cissy" Bellatrix said angrily.

"Maybe we could kill the Blood Traitors?" Lucius chimed in.

That got Dracos attention.

"No." He said quickly and everyone turned to face him questioningly. "I've gone to school with them for years. I've had classes with Gr…. The Mudblood. If I know her at all I know killing her friends won't make her talk. If anything, it'd convince her not to say anything" He finished convincingly.

"And what do you suggest we do?" Lucius asked.

Draco thought for a moment and then smiled at them.

"I believe that Aunt Bella wanted me to practice my spells? Perhaps it's time that I do just that." He said looking at his father for approval.

"She's weak at the moment. I don't want to risk killing her if she is one of Potters friends." Lucius said slowly.

"I'm sure she could do with some food at this point." Narcissa said standing up and placing her book on the table next to her. "I'll have the House Elves put something together for her. Draco please come with me." She headed towards the door and Draco followed closely behind her.

"Nothing to good for her Cissy" Bellatrix called after her.

Narcissa turned around and smiled "Oh course not Bella."

Both mother and son made their way towards the kitchen before Narcissa pulled Draco into one of the rooms and closed the door before casting a silencing charm. She sighed and looked at Draco with a small smile.

"You care about her… don't you?" She asked quietly.

Draco was about to deny it when she put a hand up stopping him.

"Don't lie to me Draco" She said sternly "I saw your face when you saw her. I saw how worried you were when she was with Bellatrix. Just tell me the truth. How do you feel about her?"

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. How could he possibly explain this to his mother?

"I don't know… I look at her and I just…. Love her… and it terrifies me… it terrifies me what I would do for her…" He said hesitantly.

She smiled and shook her head slowly. "I used to know what that was like. When you get that feeling you can't hesitate. You have to go for it. The worst thing that could happen is that you run out of time and both of you will be lost."

Draco was shocked. "You're not upset? About my feelings towards her even though she's…"

"A muggle born?" Narcissa cut him off "No Draco. For a long time, I thought you were destined to be like your father. She might be the only thing that can save you from this life." She walks towards him and places her hand on his cheek. "I'll love you no matter what you do. I know I don't say it enough but I am proud of you." She smiles up at him

"Thank you, mother." He hugs her to him.

"Now let's go get her some food and you talk to her. I'll make sure that no one bothers you." She said leaving the room.

He smiled. He never thought of his mother as a prejudiced woman and she had just proven him right. He followed her out and to the kitchens.

….

With a plate of food with him, Draco made his way to where Hermione was. He walked into the room and nearly dropped the plate in shock.

Splayed out on the floor surrounded by pools of blood was Hermione Granger. He stared at her hoping to see signs of life…. There… she was breathing. Draco let out a sigh and started to walk over to her.

…

Hermione was left on the floor after Bellatrix had finished with her… No doubt planning on continuing later. She had tried to move. Tried to do anything at all. But she was in so much pain. She didn't know where it started or where it ended. Her body felt like it was on fire and even breathing was difficult. Her throat was worn from the hour of screaming. Hermione was deep in thought when she heard the door open.

No… no more… She couldn't take anymore. Keeping her eyes closed she waited and listened.

Foot steps approached her quickly and she heard something placed on the ground by her head before she felt arms wrap around her waist and back, pulling her up off the ground. She moaned in pain and fell silent once more.

…

"Oh Granger…" Draco said sadly and quickly walked over to her, placing the plate on the ground and wrapped his arms under her waist and back, pulling her up into a sitting position against his chest. His heart beat faster as he heard her let out a moan.

"No…No please…" She whispered hoarsely.

"Granger… Hermione it's me." Draco said softly.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times before focusing on his face.

"Draco…"

"Shhh it's alright. You'll be alright." He reached an arm out and pulled the plate towards them. "Look. I've brought you some food. You need to eat Hermione."

"I can't" She whispered as a tear ran down her face.

"Yes you can love." He said smiling down at her.

If Hermione wasn't in so much pain she would've been shocked by his term of endearment. By the look on his face he was.

With much effort on both sides Hermione managed to sit up properly and began picking at the food in front of her. Slowly she took a few bites and drank some of the water he brought her. He sat patiently by her side and looked over at the multiple cuts and bruises covering her. His eyes trailed down to her arm where he saw the word carved crudely into her skin. Gently he reached out to her and she jerked her arm away from him.

"It's alright…" He reached out to her again "I just want to see it."

A moment passed before Hermione extended her arm out to him while staring at the floor. She didn't want to see his reaction.

Softly he took her arm and stared down at the word. Before summoning some cloths and warm water and began cleaning around it.

"I don't think your aunt will like you doing that." She said watching him wipe away the blood.

"I don't care." He replied coldly continuing to wipe. Both sat looking at it as blood began to pour out of the cuts again. "I wish I could say that I was surprised she did this but I'm not."

"She wanted me to remember what I am. I'll never forget I'm just a Mudblood now." Hermione said with a sob.

"Don't say that." Draco said sternly "Don't you ever say that. If there's one thing I've learned about you is that you aren't _just_ anything. Definitely not that"

Hermione let out a pained laugh "Draco for almost as long as I've known you… every long year we've known each other… You've called me a Mudblood. You drove it into me every time we argued about something. Why should this be any different?"

"Because you're not a Mudblood!" Draco said raising his voice "And just because Bellatrix marked you doesn't make it true."

"And what about you?" Hermione asked softly. "Does your marking make you a Death Eater?"

"Yes. Yes it does. I chose this life Hermione. I can't escape it now no matter how much I want to. I've done so many horrible things. I can never go back."

"You can be forgiven Draco. I forgave you so long ago for the way you treated me and my friends. I wanted to hate you for what you said and did but somehow I just… couldn't… after everything that's happened I could never hate you…"

"Hermione… I…." Draco stopped and thought for a moment "I don't have an excuse for what I did. I thought if I pushed you away… If I kept away from you that you would be safe… I only wanted you to be safe…I'm sorry"

Hermione shifted awkwardly and stared at him in thought "Is that why you didn't turn us in when you saw us? I know you knew it was Harry. I know you saw me"

Draco nodded "I had hoped that they'd just lock you in the cellar until later. At least then you would've had time to come up with a plan. You and your friends seem to always have a way out."

"We will get out of here. Somehow we will." Hermione said assuredly. "And you could come with us." She said looking at him.

Draco smiled sadly. "I can't. I have to stay here. They'll kill my family. They'll kill my mother. And if I stay here at least I'll always be able to look out for you. Maybe I'll even be able to keep them off your trail for a while."

Hermione nodded "Yeah I suppose that makes sense." She grabbed his hand "Just promise me you'll try and be safe? Don't do anything to draw attention to yourself."

He squeezed her hand gently "I'll do my best. I suppose there's no point in telling you to be careful?"

"I have to help Harry. I'll do anything to complete what we're doing. I can only be so careful when doing that" She smiled at him and paused. "Do you know why Bellatrix is so worried we got into her vault?"

"No." He paused. "But I assume there's something in there she doesn't want you to have."

"Which means that's where we have to go next" Hermione said in thought.

"Well if anyone could break into Gringotts it's you" He said smiling.

Both fell silent for a moment in thought. Draco continued to clean out the wounds his aunt had inflicted and Hermione finished up the food he brought her.

Suddenly they heard a _POP_ as a House Elf appeared next to them.

"I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed!" Draco shouted jumping up and away from Hermione.

"I'm sorry Master." The Elf replied shakily "Mistress Malfoy told me to come inform you that Mistress Lestrange is on her way to interrogate the prisoners."

"Fine. Thank you." Draco replied coldly "You can go now. Take the dish and cloths with you."

"Yes Master. Right away" The Elf replied before disappearing.

"What are we going to do now?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

"I don't know. My aunt thinks I'm… Practicing on you…"

"Then you have to do it." Hermione said sadly

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied worriedly

"You have to torture me Draco"

"What? Hermione are you insane? I can't do that!"

"If you don't then she'll suspect something is going on. It's the only way to keep suspicion off of you."

He stared down in thought "I don't want to do this." He said reluctantly

"You have to Draco" She smiled at him. "If you don't she'll do worse."

Draco nodded and pointed his wand at her. He had to get the timing right if he wanted to minimalize her suffering.

Just as the door clicked open Draco cried out " _Crucio_!" Hermione screamed and writhed on the floor as Bellatrix walked in and approached them.

"How is it going Draco?" She smiled at him and he lowered his wand, smiling at her.

"Just fine. I've gotten better at the Cruciatus Curse."

"I haven't heard much sound coming from this room." She said looking around the room.

Draco stiffened before relaxing and replying "Mother put a silencing spell on the outside of the room. She said the Mudblood was screaming too much"

"And how is the little Mudblood?" Bellatrix asked leaning down and smiling at Hermione.

"Who cares? She doesn't matter. She's just a Mudblood. Just like all those before her and all those who will come after her. Perhaps I'll even get to kill the next one?" He asked smiling

"Perhaps you'll get to kill this one!" Bellatrix cackled "After the Dark Lord is finished with her."

"I'd enjoy that. What do you say Mudblood? You get to be my first." Draco said calling to Hermione. Silence. "Well I'll leave you to it Aunt. I have more important matters to attend to. Goodbye Mudblood" He said leaning down to face Hermione and casting another Cruciatus Curse at her.

"…I… Hate… You" Hermione whispered in between breaths.

Draco smirked and whispered back an "I know"

Glancing back at Bellatrix he realized she was busy studying her wand.

"I'm so sorry." He said remorsefully to Hermione. She nodded and offered him a small smile. Standing he looked down at her and turned towards to door.

"Try not to kill her Bella." He called over to the strange woman.

The last thing he heard before he closed the door was Bellatrix laughing wickedly and Hermione screaming.

God. He hoped that Hermione and her friends would get out eventually. If they didn't he feared he'd do something stupid and risk all their lives.

…

 _ **Right well that's that. After rereading the story I noticed a few things that need to be fixed which I will do at a later date. I don't know when the next chapter will be up because I'm currently having a doctor who, Babylon 5, and Firefly marathon with my friend. I do love reading the comments though so I'd love it if you did that**_ __ __


End file.
